


Awakening

by totallytrans



Category: Promethean: The Created
Genre: Character Development, Ficlet, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallytrans/pseuds/totallytrans
Summary: A short, simple fic (>500 words) about a promethean OC of mine! may continue as a vignette series.





	

cast from heaven. damned. the hand of god fought back and the hand of god got what it had deserved. how long had passed? how many millions of billions of years were they pulled apart, piece by piece, atom by atom, only to be reborn and pulled apart again? they had given the humans life to the garden, watched as luscious greens bloomed and vibrant shades of all god's colors filled the garden, surrounded adam and eve.

lucifer had been right. god was unforgiving and ungrateful and cruel.

the gates of hell were so tightly closed that their essence simply couldn't find a way out. everywhere they looked, it was darkness, emptiness, no light in sight. how had it happened? how had they escaped? they didn't know, but suddenly they were free, every particle of their soul searing, tearing, until-

until they were breathing. the air was pungent and unclean and tainted, and their fleshy shell sputtered and seized and collapsed, and their nerves screamed against the rush of feeling.

andzelika.

they were in a room, bright and sterile and moving fast, so fast. the crunching sheet beneath them responded to their every move. it reeked of death and sickness and sin and hate and-

andzelika?

they had a name, but not their own. they had taken over a mortal, with a family, with a life, who was stuck as a host to the angel - no, demon - now. they weren't cimreh any more, they were-

andzelika, wake up!

-a sixteen year old mortal girl.


End file.
